thecomingstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn Scarborough
Evelyn Scarborough is a student attending Siren Academy and a member of Team CRSE. She is one of the protagonists of The Coming Storm. Appearance Evelyn is a beauty the same height and size as any average girl at her age. She has indigo blue eyes, sweet pink lips, and fair ivory skin she has maintained well the last decade and a half. Her hair is cut into sideswept bangs and put up in a high bun, with a few wavy strands framing either side of her face. The pink flower in her hair is the same shape as her emblem, and is accented with faux vines for a slight nouveau look. Placed in her bun is a string of white pearls. Her upper arms and legs are the most toned parts of her body, as her fighting style requires many difficult movements to perform. Her physique has been often described as an ice skater's body, with the flexibility of a ballerina. Her combat attire resembles an ice skater's uniform, with a dark green leotard that clasps around her neck and right arm, ending on the right hand at her middle finger. Over the chest and waist are a wave pattern segmented into four colors—light green, green, pink, and gold. The end of the top piece forms a scallop pattern at her hips. From there she wears a short light green skirt that blooms outward and carries a layer of pink chiffon underneath. Her arms and legs are guarded by sheets of thick gold armor, including curved greaves and pauldrons. Over her knees are plates that vaguely resemble the fleur de lis symbol. For her footwear, which is the same for every outfit she owns, is her weapons Lis Flottant. They take the form of a pink pair of flats with gold soles, in which the steel sheets and mechanisms are packed away for when she transforms. Personality Evelyn is nothing less than a pampered princess. Having already established a reputation for herself, she has proven to be one of the most recognizable members of her team, partly for her taste in high fasion and the fact she is the only female of Team CRSE. Evelyn enjoys being in the company of others, able to start a conversation without any fear of judgment. She has a knack for gossip and overtime has developed an awareness for everyone's basic information and the rumors circulating them. Information on other sutdents attending Siren Academy hasn't failed to fall upon her ears. Evelyn refuses to creat drama, nor is she the type that (intentionally) gets herself involved in it. She is the type who passes the rumors along. Her competitive nature is prominent, though she is not open to discuss the topic—especially not when it concerns her fashion-oritented rival. Evelyn likes to make sure that what she does leaves a lasting impression on the people watching. She hangs out with different crowds, smiling brightly and being as amiable as possible so that she proves she can be trusted even in difficult circumstances. She's proud of her femininity, and does not shy away from girly things. Additionally, she is extremely open about her attractions or crushed. She won't hesitate to make her relationship with her boyfriend Warren known should someone ask about them, even though she might come on a little strong. From a glance, most might consider Evelyn uptight and holding impossibly high standards for her friends. But upon first contact, her impression is revealed to be kind, respecting, and interested in what most have to say. It has also been noted that when she has a bad day, there will be a pair of sunglasses perched on Evelyn's head. Background Evelyn Scarborough was born pampered in a large household in Xervia. Her parents were very loving folks, and while her father Simon was off working, her mother Delia would stay home and play with her while their servants took care of the daily chores and tasks. Her father is the President of Scarborough Fair Enterprises—a Dust-compatible jewelry company largely responsible for shipping their goods to and from Mistral—and despite coming home from work exhausted he would always make time to entertain his daughter and their close relatives, including the Sirus family and their own daughter Novalee. It was an easy existence for her, in a word. When Evelyn was ten years old, she witnessed the first-hand footage of a White Fang rally and protest, though was too young to understand what was going on. The sound of gunshots was a quick indicator of the brutality taking place, and it dawned on her that people were capable of evil deeds in the real world. At her request, Evelyn wanted protection fearing for her own safety and the sanctity of her own family should something happen to her. When she went to school there was always a bodyguard escorting her, and well over three dozen were guarding the Scarborough manor inside and outside around the clock. Her parents were a little unsure of how she handled the situation. As time went on, the air of joy and a carefree life began to fade, as the true colors of Remnant washed over Evelyn and gave her a cold dose of reality to wake up to. She went through the world with a smile on her face and was willing to show kindness to the people who deserved it. At age thirteen, Evelyn fell in love for the first time. On a stroll through town she bumped into and met a gentleman by the name Warren, a boy the same age as her, if not just a few months older. The two immediately hit it off and spent every waking moment they could together. She was having fun, even when she took him home to meet the folks. They seemed surprised at first to meet him but were happy that their child found someone to spend time with, and welcomed him to their family with (slightly) open arms. It was at that time she decided she wanted to become someone who was able to protect others, rather than being someone who needed constant guarding throughout a fearful existence. During the next four years, Evelyn found herself forming a closer bond with both Warren and her cousin Novalee, who by then was a huntress in training at the local Siren Academy. She took up a casual tutelage under Novalee and spent the last year before her entrance exams learning a notably graceful form of combat, which largely incorporated her own dancing abilities into her movements on the battlefield. During this time, her parents also had a pair of shoes commissioned that could quickly switch back and forth between forms, enabling her to put on a show when fighting out in the open. Once Evelyn was seventeen, she was in a fully dedicated relationship with Warren, and her parents were beyond excited for her to enter an occupation of hunting Grimm after witnessing her abilities first hand. Warren was slightly torn, because she was going to live at a boarding school and they wouldn't be able to see each other as much. Evelyn reassured him that she would be able to protect him as much as he does her, and kissed him farewell. Thanks to what he and her parents taught her, Evelyn was more than capable of making it through the physical exam, and was accepted into Siren with praise. What she was going to face was beyond her imagination, and her new teammates were just as much a surprise to her as the rest of the school. Weapon ' Name:' Lis Flottant {French for floating lilies} Primary Type: Melee Modeled After: Ballet slippers, wedges, and ice skates Capabilities: Lis Flottant is a pair of decorated shoes Evelyn wears for a number of purposes, and they were created with the goal of accomplishing quick and numerous sequential transformations. In their standard mode, they resemble a simple pair of flats with green swirls on the surface. The mechanisms and extra artillery are compacted and stored within the soles during this time. Her "rocket glider" mode resembles a pair of wedges that are able to propel her long distances a few inches off the ground, though the ability to manually steer herself requires extensive time to get under control as the momentum can become quite strong. They activate when she taps her heels against the ground twice. The body tubes are located on the bottom and the back of the heels. There is a small compartment where Evelyn can place Dust that will allow her to use them to her full potential, and the type used can create different effects. *Ice Dust will create a layer of ice on the ground around her, enabling her to create a smooth surface she can use her skating mode on with ease. *Wind Dust will give her ability to glide an extra boost, and launch her far and high through the air—not necessarily a full mile but let's say the length of a football field. *Lightning Dust gives her kicks an electrifying advantage, as making contact with another individual will likely result in electrocution for them; note that she should never bend her legs backwards to tough the soles to her body parts, as this would mean shocking herself to a painful degree. *Fire Dust will add an explosive charge, and by Evelyn's standards should only be used if she doesn't care for the wellbeing of her opponents. The compartment for Dust is only available in this style, leading to a problem when she has to quickly transition back to standard or skating form. If Dust is still present during her transition, Lis Flottant will quickly expel the crystal from the heel in order to make room to compact. The skating mode that comes with Lis Flottant is activated when Evelyn taps her toes against the ground three times. The mechanisms inside her heels will shift to accomodate balancing on a thin but sharp pair of blades. While the primary purpose appears to be skating across icy surfaces for arctic combat, what Evelyn uses them for 100% of the time is slicing at her opponents. Her leg work is swift and powerful, and landing cutting blows on her enemies is her top priority in a fight. Fighting Style Evelyn imbues her attacks with her dances, because she's very quick and nimble and able to reach. She tries to rush or flurry her attacks, and has her legs concealed in armor specifically so they can't be attacked or targeted easily. Every movement of her body is purposely poised to execute her "dances" in proper form, because while noted as beautiful in the practice of the performing arts, they are considered exceptionally lethal during combat. She has the appearance of figure skating when she moves, because her movements become quick and hard to follow when she is in motion. The only place where she could have problems is in areas of notably rough terrain, such as forest, mountainous, or desert environments. Semblance Evelyn's semblance is along the lines of materialization. Her Semblance is named Scatter, to highlight the ostensible beauty of her fighting style. With the Dust embedded into her clothing and shoes, she can force it to detach and circulate around her in a 3-meter radius. The swirls take the forms of intricate vines and flower petals, and act as a quickly-moving, defensive barrier that can deflect an oncoming attack. *The barrier Evelyn summons doesn't form a perfect shield, as there are gaps between the vines and petals for people to aim through; she has to be moving within a certain radius for it to work, as it can't move around with her at a speed to match her own. If she moves too quickly, it dissipates and can leave her defenseless in high speed confrontations. Relationships Canaan Vogel: Canaan is most rambunctious and impulsive person that she has come to know in her time at Siren. Evelyn is a little unsure of what to think of Canaan, in that he seems barely qualified to lead Team CRSE. She has her moments of jealousy, especially when he manages to kill a Beowolf or score higher than a C on a test, as she believes she would be a much more capable leader for her team. Evelyn does however think Canaan is charming in a "diamond in the rough" sense. Ringo Alexander: Evelyn holds a certain fondness for Ringo, especially when he has a sister like Tara. Knowing of their backgrounds and the hardships they once had to endure, she has undying sympathy for the boy. However, she can't help but shake her head at the sight of him getting himself in trouble with anyone, even over trivial matters. The problem is especially evident between him and Raine of Team STRM, and though she believes the two need to work out their problems on their own, she can admit the need to step in and sedate the two every so often. Evelyn does whatever she can to encourage Ringo to keep his spirits high, and despite reprimanding him on occasion when things get out of hand she still holds him in high esteem. Evelyn feels like an older sister to him, sometimes a mother. Shark Zabka: Evelyn finds Shark to be quite the charming man, and likely a preferred suitor should her parents ever get the chance to meet him. The two come from similar backgrounds and take a liking to swift and deadly fighting styles that come with the aide of a blade. Their high class living style has noticeably influenced the way they interact with one another, as complex vocabulary is frequently present in their conversations. Shark is the kind of person Evelyn wouldn't mind inviting to have tea. Saige Cristallo: The leader of Team STRM is a nice girl and a trustworthy ally when her team gets out of hand. Evelyn seems to be good friends with Ms. Cristallo, despite their personality contrasts. She's the one that can easily joke with Saige about men and their inferiority complexes, and manage to get a chuckle in doing so. The two respect each other's values, and are more than willing to study and train with each other when they're not occupied by their teams. Tara Rhys: The Ying to her Yang. Evelyn is a little annoyed by Tara's overall composition, and finds it hard to not say something whenever something comes out of her mouth. Oddly enough it's rather easy for the two to agree on a topic should they share a common interest and little words to express. The two couldn't be anymore opposite, from their clothing choices to their hobbies, taste in food, and fighting styles. They see each other as rivals, to say the least, and are more than happy to take up combat with one another. That being said, that doesn't mean the two find it impossible to get along. Should they find a common enemy, all will go swimmingly. Raine Shiba: Raine is a darling little boy in her eyes. Evelyn is more than fond of the Shiba boy and finds him absolutely charming for a boy of his stature. Though he does seem clueless sometimes, she always finds it fun to interact with him especially when he gets nervous; he's had nosebleeds on more than one occasion, be it a result of manipulation or a happy accident. Despite her warm and welcoming nature around him, Evelyn is more than willing to put him in his place when his spirits seem down, and guide him on a path to good fortune. Macy Anumati: Evelyn is unsure what to think of the living tornado. In her direct interactions with Macy, she has first hand witnessed the energetic and somewhat reckless nature that lives within the girl. She fears for the child's safety most often, and does what she can to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Evelyn has never taken up combat with Macy and doesn't wish to anytime soon, thinking she'll get a broken leg in the process. Novalee Sirus: Her cousin is considered a prestigious figure. Evelyn admires Nicole for several reasons, and wants to follow in her footsteps one day—to balance both a fantastic dance career and the challenges of being a huntress. The two have met often in childhood to engage in fun activities such as slumber parties and playing dressup. In the year before entering Siren Academy, Novalee became a personal fighting tutor and taught her ways to effectively integrate dancing into combat. Akio and Arondight Corps: She has her doubts about the group and their oddly charming leader. Knowing of their destructive acts, and after the events of Love Will Kill Tonight Pt. II, Evelyn would prefer to stay as far from their affairs as possible for the sake of her own safety. Simon and Delia Scarborough: Her parents and the most generous people she knows. Evelyn loves her parents with all her heart, and they return the favor almost every day. They taught her the moral values she needed to learn, as well as trained her for combat. She never had a reason to rebel against them during her teenage years, taking them to heart every waking moment. Evelyn would be devastated if anything ever happened to them, and will gladly take the opportunity to visit them on the weekends. Warren Callahan: Her boyfriend and practically her soulmate. Evelyn loves Warren dearly, and has stayed close with him ever since they first met. He taught her how to step a little outside the boundaries, and changed her view on the world and the people in it. Trivia * The name Evelyn is Celtic and Hebrew for "life." **The name can also be derived from the Norman French name Aveline, which means hazelnut. **Life is defined as: A property which distinguishes animals and plants from inorganic matter, including the capacity for growth, reproduction, activity, and continual change. All qualities can refer to the color green which notably signifies good health, growth, and healing. *The last name Scarborough is a reference to the ballad Scarborough Fair, in which the lyrics speak of green herbs such as parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme, thus lending another reference to the color green. *Evelyn is noted for including the color pink somewhere in every one of her outfits. *She can play the violin exceptionally well. *Her character design was originally based off a combination of a ballerina and a geisha, but has been updated to include ice skating elements. *Her theme song is La la land by Demi Lovato. Gallery Evelyn Concept Art.png|Evelyn's Concept Art Evelyn Chiicharron Doodle.png|Evelyn Doodle (drawn by Chiicharron) Evelyn Recolor3.png|Evelyn's Original Design